


Caught

by Jax_Black



Series: Caught [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkward Situation, Caught, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jax_Black/pseuds/Jax_Black
Summary: To be honest Tony shouldn't have been surprised. He knew it was going to happen sooner or later. He just hoped it would have been later.Never the less, he still looked like a deer in the headlight when he heard someone clear their throat. Now this wouldn't have been a problem if he was alone in the lab. But he wasn't, he currently had an 18 year old boy in his lap.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Caught [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546870
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read.

To be honest Tony shouldn't have been surprised. He knew it was going to happen sooner or later. He just hoped it would have been later. 

Never the less, he still looked like a deer in the headlight when he heard someone clear their throat. Now this wouldn't have been a problem if he was alone in the lab. But he wasnt, he currently had an 18 year old boy in his lap. 

Said boys hair is sticking every which way from Tonys fingers. Both of their lips swollen from the activity that was interrupted. The jacket that accompanies the suit Tony wore, was somewhere on the floor. 

At the sound of someone else in the room Peter Parker, the 18 year old, jumped from the others lap. His back knocking into a table. His face heated up when he saw Steve Rogers, and Bruce Banner standing by the door. 

"Um....we...this is....uh," Peter stuttered. 

At this point Steve looked at them with an eyebrow raised, his arms crossed over his chest. Bruce just stood there looking awkward and uncomfortable 

Tony stood from his place in a roller chair. Straighting his collar and fixing the buttons on his shirt. Before he turned around to meet Steve's eyes. 

"Now before you start to scolded us, he's 18. So I'm not breaking any laws." 

Steve sighed, "no but he's still 18. That's very young. Especially for you. Your in your 40 Tony." 

Tony rolled his eyes, " yes, I'm well aware of my age. I also know your not my father. And your not his. You have no say in this." 

"Tony think about.." Steve never got to finish his sentence. 

"This is why we didn't tell you." Peter cut in, "we knew you would judge us."

"I'm not trying to be cruel. I'm just saying. Tony is in the eye of the public. This paints a very bad image for him." 

"That's what the PR department is for." Tony added. 

Steve uncrossed his arms and shifted his gaze away from the couple. He really only had their best interest in mind. 

"I'm not saying it won't have a bad impact, but Steve they're gonna do it no matter what anyone says. Let's at least have their backs." Bruce finally said. 

Steve looked at him then back to Peter and Tony. He shook his head.   
"Alright," Peter smiled. Happy to know that it wasn't going to be a problem. 

"But, you need to tell everyone else. Don't know how they'll take it when they find out from the news. Better it come from you." Steve finished. 

Tony and Peter both agreed. After Steve and Bruce left.

Tony huffed and sat back down in the chair. Peter pulling himself up on the table. They looked at each other in the eyes and smiled. There was nothing left to do but laugh.


End file.
